


Galeas

by TearsOfAvalon



Category: Arthurian Mythology
Genre: Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearsOfAvalon/pseuds/TearsOfAvalon





	Galeas

Greatness bore upon your path  
Before you had eyes to open  
Holy Light imbued your shadows  
And obscured their corrosion 

Best of Knights  
Best of Men  
We gave you the weight  
Chosen One

Fear not   
When you see the red soil  
Or the Battle Crows  
You will not suffer heartbreak

See Glorious Rapture  
And know your choice is made  
Carry His love with you  
Return it to him when he is slayed 

The chalice holds the water  
Born of our regret  
Chosen One  
Forgive us our sins


End file.
